Another Galaxy Away
by legomountaineer
Summary: Doing justice to the cliche of Star Wars and Star Trek crossovers. The Bajoran Wormhole mysteriously extends to another galaxy, what will be found? Takes place during Season 7 of Deep Space Nine and before the Empire Strikes Back in Star Wars.
1. Chapter 1

Another Galaxy Away

Written By: Noah Sampson

Edited By: Griffin Miller

Co-authored By: Brady Sterling

"Look, all I need is a ship to the Dreon system, and, I can even give you four percent of the profit." pleaded Quark. Morn shook his head no. Quark sighed. "You drive a hard bargain, Morn. I guess I have no choice." He leaned in closer. "I'll give you five percent" Morn gave Quark a look of disbelief, then turned back to his drink.

"Quark!" shouted Ezri, clearly impatient. "I ordered my drink twenty minutes ago!"

"Sorry, sorry" apologized Quark, quickly grabbing a glass and bottle. "I was attempting to negotiate with Morn." Quark explained, pausing to glare at Morn.

"What could you be negotiating for twenty minutes over?"

"A 'special delivery' of mine was dropped off on Dreon seven and not here, now I need a ship to get there and pick it up myself."

"I used to be a pilot, or Torias Dax was."

"I don't suppose that you would fly me to Dreon." Quark replied sarcastically.

"Well, considering that Torias died piloting, I don't think I'm your best option." Quark sighed, walking off to serve other customers. Bashir and O'Brien walked up to the bar, laughing about their dart game.

"Garak should leave the station more often, that's the most fun I've had playing darts in a while." O'Brien said, stopping to yawn. "It helps a good bit to be entirely awake during the game."

"You have seemed drowsier recently." noted Ezri. "Why is that?"

"Oh, just a routine staton wide diagnostic, I'm required to do one every year." said O'Brien, yawning again.

"You really should get more sleep if you're yawning at lunch." said Bashir, mockingly.

"I'm fine." insisted O'Brien.

"I wouldn't ignore your doctor." responded a grinning Bashir.

* * *

"Captain, you should take a look at this." said Ensign Nog, ushering Captain Sisko to the display. "The plasma variance of the wormhole has increased."

"What does that mean, ensign?" asked Sisko.

"Well, I'm... not entirely sure, sir." replied Nog looking down. The rising turbolift carried a weary O'Brien into ops.

"Chief!" shouted Sisko.

"Yes Captain?"

"What effect would an increase in plasma variance have on the wormhole?" inquired Sisko.

"I suppose the length of the wormhole would increase... but Captain, you really don't need to worry about it. It's physically impossible!" He broke into goofy smile for a second, but the stern faces around him erased it quickly. "Oh, bloody hell. Alright, how much has the variance increased?"

"Fifteen percent." shouted Nog. O'Brien thought for a moment.

"Why, that could stretch it all the way to another galaxy." speculated O'Brien.

"Captain, a ship is emerging from the wormhole." announced Colonel Kira.

"Raise shields, commander!" ordered Sisko.

"Shields up." announced Commander Worf.

"The ship is within visual range." announced Kira.

"Onscreen." ordered Sisko. The screen blinked to life and displayed, for the first time in this galaxy, an Imperial Star Destroyer. Sisko turned to his engineer. "Scans, Chief."

"Why, it's remarkable, sir!"

"What? What is it?" asked Nog nervously.

"It doesn't have any warp drive or impulse, and," O'Brien looked at the reading in bewilderment. "It's a kilometer longer than a Galaxy Class starship."

*Deep Space Nine intro rolls*


	2. Chapter 2

Lieutenant Pellaeon Marched onto the bridge of the Star Destroyer Intimidator. Despite the recent battle and narrow escape, the officers maintained their professionalism.  
"Damage report, lieutenant." ordered Captain Harcourt.

"Weapons will be online in two hours, Hyperdrive is still offline, and there are 85 dead and 101 wounded." reported Pellaeon.

"I want that hyperdrive online within the next half hour, see to it."

"Yes Sir." Pellaeon quickly said as he rushed to engineering.

"Location scans are complete sir!" an officer announced. "The wormhole has placed us," the officer paused to read. "In a different galaxy." A silence fell over the bridge.

"Has there been any success in contacting that space station?" Harcourt asked, breaking the silence.

"Communications are coming online sir." stated an officer, moving aside so Harcourt could see the screen.

* * *

The screen in ops cut from static to a clear image of a man wearing a grey uniform and cap.

" _This is Captain Harcourt of the Imperial Star Destroyer Intimidator. What is the designation of this space station?"_ Sisko stood and faced the screen.

"I am Captain Sisko, commander of Bajoran station Deep Space Nine. We are-" Harcourt interrupted Sisko.

" _We are in need of repairs and medical facilities, can you supply those?"_

"Yes. We would-" Harcourt began to speak, Sisko raised his hand and stared at Harcourt. Harcourt closed his mouth. Sisko continued "We need you to answer some questions for us. drop your shields and prepare to beam over."

" _Did you say 'beam' over?"_ asked Harcourt.

"Yes, we would use our transporters to transport you over." responded Sisko.

" _I suppose we could,"_ said Harcourt. Sisko signaled O'Brien to beam Harcourt aboard. A beam of orange light and and a previously empty pad in ops held Harcourt and a two-stormtrooper escort. O'Brien noted the shocked expression on Harcourt's face.

"Lieutenant Barclay was less fearful of transporters" thought O'Brien. Harcourt stumbled to get back to an upright stance.

"What was that?" asked Harcourt as calmly as he could, trying to retain his professionalism.

"That was a transporter." said O'Brien, attempting to hold back laughter.

* * *

"So, you were attacked by a group of insurgents, nearly destroyed and accidentally entered that wormhole and ended up here. Is that the whole story?" asked Sisko, growing wearier every second he spent with Harcourt. Harcourt leaned back into his seat.

"Yes." he cooly responded, "That is the entire story." Sisko's combadge beeped to life.

" _Ops to Captain Sisko."_ said Kira over the coms.

"Go ahead Colonel."

" _More ships are emerging from the wormhole."_ From the wardroom window Sisko could see the wormhole open, and four small ships emerge, barely visible against the surrounding space.

"Damn!" shouted Harcourt, immediately standing and moving to the window. "Those rebels tracked us!" All Harcourt could do was watch as a squadron of X-Wings fired torpedoes into the Intimidator. The hull tore apart , explosion after explosion, leaving only a debris cloud. "You Maniacs! You blew it up! Damn you! God damn you all to hell!" Screamed harcourt, dropping to his knees and pounding the floor with his fist.

"Colonel, open a channel to those ships and ask them just what they think they're doing." ordered Sisko, visibly enraged.

* * *

"Yes captain." responded Kira on the other end of the line. She turned to the communications console and sent out a hail. "This is the Starfleet station Deep Space Nine, identify yourselves."

" _This is Rogue Squadron of the Rebel Alliance, how may we be of assistance?"_ said the voice of Wedge Antilles.

"Explain why you deliberately attacked and destroyed that starship."

" _We were just completing the mission. If you don't mind, we need to leave, so-"_ Kira interrupted Wedge.

"Actually, I was hoping you could come aboard and answer some questions about about this 'mission.'" Kira said with a faux smile. Silence filled ops for a moment while the rebels debated. The line reopened.

" _We can answer some questions."_


	3. Chapter 3

The docking procedures were less than simple, packing two x wings onto a landing pad was a delicate operation. Still, Luke was just glad that he wasn't stuck with Han trying to match different docking ports. Luke sat back in the conference room. The X-wing pilots were the first to come aboard and they were escorted here by men wearing grey and black with yellow collars. Wedge appeared to be taking it calmly, as he took almost everything. Wes Janson, on the other hand, looked about as disgruntled as he could be. The doors slid open, with the same yellow-collared men walking in first, followed by Han, Chewbacca, Leia, Lando, and C-3PO.

"Wait here." Ordered one of the yellow-collared men. The two left the room.

"Were you able to get our location?" Luke asked Han.

"Yeah, R2's first estimates were almost dead on. That wormhole put us in a galaxy about a hundred thousand light years from our own." Han said, looking less than positive about their situation.

The doors slid open again, revealing a man with a red collar leading the way, with multiple others in colored collars and uniforms, and an Imperial officer walking into the room, all sitting on the opposite side of the table from the rebels.

"These are the insurgents that attacked my vessel, thank you for finding them, now if you will detain them-" Sisko cut Harcourt off.

"These people are not going to be detained, and you are lucky that I haven't detained you." said Sisko. Harcourt looked away from Sisko, grumbling to himself. Sisko turned and addressed the rebels.

"I am Captain Sisko, welcome to Deep Space Nine. I apologize for the conditions under which you were brought here, but these are unusual circumstances. You see, the wormhole that brought you here did not lead to your galaxy until a few hours ago. Then, after one ship came from your galaxy, you came along, and blew it up! Now I want to know why that is."

"Look," started Han. "This really isn't any of your business."

"Normally, I'd agree with you, I have no part in your war. But remember, you're the ones who brought the fight to me. You blew up a ship right outside my doorstep. We're lucky we didn't get hit by the debris! I'd say that makes it my business. Now, I'll ask you again." Sisko spoke with added intensity. "Now, why did you blow up the ship?"

Harcourt stood up and spoke. "It is very simple why these rebels destroyed my vessel. They merely want to disrupt the order that the empire provides, and will do so at any cost."

"That's the most blatant lie I've ever heard!" shouted Luke, rising from his seat.

"Luke calm down." ordered Leia, standing up herself. "Captain, we apologize for whatever harm we have caused to your station in our attack. However, whatever this imperial has told you about our actions and motives are false, and we do not intend to cause chaos."

"Don't believe these lies Captain, these rebels act only to cause harm and havoc." said Harcourt, glaring at the rebels.

"We fight to restore the Republic and democracy." countered Leia, staring back at Harcourt

"You ruin lives with your destruction."

"You would put those lives in slavery."

"Your rebellion kills without remorse."

"Your empire rules without remorse."

"The rebellion ruins the economies and infrastructures of every world you touch."

"At least we don't destroy planets!" lashed out Leia. Silence filled the room. Harcourt sat down, unable to counter her argument.

"Thank you for this… enlightening discussion." said Sisko, standing. "You will be escorted to your temporary quarters."

* * *

Lando walked into Quark's. He was less than impressed. The low lights, crowded atmosphere, it was not the finest bar he had ever seen.

"Hey, you." shouted Quark, waving Lando over to the bar. Lando walked over, his cape flowing behind him, and took a seat. "What'll it be?"

"What do you have?"

"Oh, Maraltian Seev-ale, Aldebaran whiskey, some-"

"I'll have a hot chocolate if you can get me any." said Lando. Quark grimaced. He was well aware of hot chocolate, the less insidious cousin of root beer.

"Coming right up." Quark turned to the replicator. "You're one of the people from the other galaxy, right?"

"How did you know?"

"News can travel fast," Quark gestured to Lando's outfit. "And the clothes are a little less than common."

"The name's Lando Calrissian, businessman, gambler, jack of many trades." Rom ran into Quark's.

"Brother!" Rom with excitement.

"What do you want Rom?" asked Quark without enthusiasm.

"Remember the ship cousin Gaila gave you?"

"The one he sabotaged, and we sold for scrap?"

"Yes, that one."

"What could you possibly have to tell me about that?"

"Well, I bought the ship back, and I fixed it up, and, er-"

"And what?"

"And Leeta and I are inviting you on our vacation to Dreon to get your illegal-" Quark slammed his hand over Rom's mouth. Lando looked up from his drink. He understood what type of person this bartender was, a type he had seen many times before, and one that could turn a profit. Quark pulled his brother up by the collar, nearly lifting him over the bar.

"Don't you ever mention those-" began Quark, setting Rom down as Odo came into view outside the bar. Odo stared at Quark for a second, then continued walking. "I'll take your invitation, but don't even think about the delivery." said Quark, glaring at Rom.

"So you're in the market for contraband?" asked Lando.

"What does it matter to you?" responded Quark, turning to the back wall to end the conversation.

"I think it would be in your advantage to have an expert smuggler in your crew." deadpanned Lando, looking at his glass.

"And what makes you an expert?"

"Have you ever Kessel Run?"

"No."

"Well, where I come from, that's impressive stuff."

"I suppose you want half the profits too."

"I'll do it for five percent." Quark turned around and looked Lando in the eyes.

"Four percent."

"Deal." Quark and Lando shook hands, and left for the docking bay.


End file.
